The present invention relates to a semiconductor package.
Recently, semiconductor chips and semiconductor packages having the semiconductor chips capable of storing and processing huge amounts of data have been developed.
As operation speeds have increased, large amount of heat is generated from the semiconductor chip. This heat generated from the semiconductor chip retards the operation speed of the semiconductor chip, whereupon the performance of the semiconductor chip deteriorates.
While heat dissipation members are disposed on the outer surface of a semiconductor package in order to disperse heat, problems still persist which are based on the increased volume of the semiconductor package.
Meanwhile, as the thickness of a semiconductor chip included in a semiconductor package becomes no greater than several to several tens micrometers, then the semiconductor packages can be bent without being broken. In this regard, because the semiconductor chip can now be elastically bent and returns to its original shape, it is difficult to realize a bent type semiconductor package.